Ellie The Youngest Daughter of Ozai
by Strawberry2010
Summary: What if Princess Azula was the only Princess. What if there was a younger one, but was abaddoned at the age of five months because her father was cruel and didn't even give two years to see - read to see what happens.
1. COPY RIGHT

I do not claim to be the Author and the maker of Avatar the Last Air Bender.

I do however have the right to claim this story as mine and it's all fiction of course as this story never happened and all the new characters are created by me.

Such as Cara who just happens to be Ellie, Princess Ellie, the new Commander Buo, the mother of Cara and of course the father and a bunch of other characters.


	2. Chapter 1 Reveled

"You have a daughter, my lord. Another daughter." Said one of the servants who was holding the small baby girl in her hands, awaiting the father to hold her.

The small baby girl was not just an ordinary baby born in the world. She was the youngest daughter of Lord Ozai, the King of the Fire Nation.

"What did my wife name her?" he asked. Both of his children were at his side, the older son sitting to the left of him was only four and the sister was two years old sitting on the right of him both looking at their new baby sister.

"Ellie," the servant said and bowed, "Your wife is resting it was long and complicated." He said before leaving once more.

Azula and Zuko both smiled, "That is a new name." Aula responded before her father said anything. They were both young and they weren't horribly mean like their grandfather was. They wondered if the new baby had fire bending her blood or was like their mother. A normal person, not a bender.

"You'll be a great fire bender my young daughter Ellie,' Ozai said holding the baby girl as she slept. "Let's hope." He said. He walked out the doors of the palace on the roof top and below stood many fans and beloved warriors

"Another child has been born into the Royal Family, let me introduce you to my youngest daughter Ellie! Together the three of my children will go out when they are older and find the Avatar!" he yelled holding the young princess up so everyone could see the baby.

Everyone cheered for the small child

_15 years later__._

"I don't remember anything." Cara(Ellie) told her adopted mother. "It's all blank to me." She said putting some fire onto the woods. "I am a fire bender, but neither are you and dad – haven't seen dad since he was given war duty." She mumbled looking at her mother who had sat down on the bed.

"Ellie, sweetie you know you were adopted. I found you, you were almost in the water – you were well dumped." She said pulling out a blanket. "This is your baby blanket. It's the royal symbol; we believe you are the youngest daughter of Fire Lord Ozai, he banned you because you were normal like your birth mother." She said.

"I'm the royal princess?" Cara asked standing up fast as the tea was shot down to the floor. "He hated me because I wasn't a fire bender?" she asked putting her arms across her chest. "I was five months old, how would he have known?" she asked

Her mother shrugged, "So sorry." She said and left the kitchen and went into her room.

Cara looked at the royal symbol. She knew her father was a war prisoner as he had betrayed the King and refused to help him. He was sent to Boiling Rock, a prison for war prisoners.

Cara took the blanket and put it in her bag and left without a word.

She ran for about for about five miles and starred at the hill that sat Fire Nations palace.

During her 15 years, she had become friends with Azula.

She was let, she had never been seen by the fire Lord..

"Azula, question." She spoke. "What ever happened to your little sister – Ellie?" she asked wondering if she remembered.

"My father disbanded her along with our mother. I haven't seen her since. I think I would have been good friends with her. Father said she wasn't not a bender causing that, didn't even give her a chance to age" Azula said.

Care looked down, and took off her back pack. "Was this hers?" Cara asked

Azula took the blanket in her hands. "Yes but how – did you steal this?" Azula now a little pissed.

Cara shook her head stepping away. "No, Azula. I didn't. Your mother wrapped that around me when I was born." She said.

"Wait your – Ellie."

Nodding at her response in question. "Yes."

By now, the face of Azula was completely red.

"How dare you come back, you were banned! Guards!"

Ellie stepped away, "Azula, I was five months old when he left me! I wasn't a fire bender but I am now, you can't do this," as guards ran out and put her in chains. "I'm your best friend – I have been for ten years. Don't do this.' Ellie said not fighting back her arrest.

"You are no friend of mine." Azula said stepping away from the girl and running inside telling who she had found and met to her father. She did was she was told just in case they were ever to meet, to arrest the youngest daughter even if she was a princess of the Fire Nation.

On the inside Azula felt horrible, she had already watched her brother being banned as the prince now her younger sister? Her once best friend, was actually her younger sister. No wonder they had gotten along.

The guards brought the young princess to court in chains so she couldn't use her fire bending against them.

"So your actually Ellie, my youngest daughter. Though; not anymore as you were my wifes daughter and she left many years ago, seeing as you are like her," pausing and smirking he continued. "Have anything to say for yourself, before being sent off to Boiling Rock."

Ellie snarled, "No, offense, Fire Lord Ozai, you banished me at five months old. No baby can fire bend until their at least two years old." She snarled once more and her chains got tighter on her wrists.

"And you say you're a fire bender now?" Ozai asked and laughed.

"Yes."

"Prove it, take the chains of."

Ellie rubbed her hands they were a bit red from the chains and her feet were now free. She stepped of the deck that she had been chained to and did a double back flip showing of her fire bending, and kept doing until she was told to stop.

"When did this happen, how?" Ozai asked a little upset.

How could he have not known?

"My adoptive mother said I was three when she was surprised I had started a fire for food one night." Ellie said as the guards were motioned to put the chains back on her and pushed back up on the deck.

"You are no princess or daughter of mine. Take her away, I don't want to see her again." He said looking at her and leaving the court room.

"But – dad!" Azula cried out. "She's a fire bender and my best friend." She cried out, but the door slammed before he was able to respond.

Ellie cried out and put up a fight, "Azula help me! I've always been your best friend now we both know the truth, please help me!" she cried out once more before the voices became silent.

"In here." Said one of the guards who was now taking her upon a fire nation ship. On the side of the ship it said, 'Transportation for Boiling Rock Prisoners.'

Ellie walked onto the ship and waited to be told what to do.

"Keep going!" cried out one of the guards pushing her inside the ship and below the ship to the prison hold. "Hands out." He said, Ellie did as he was told and put her hands out as he took of the chains and put on just a pair of hand cuffs.

"Prisoners wear these so they can't not bend."

It was all silent after that.


	3. Chapter 2 Boiling Rock Prison

"A full day in here, should make you trustworthy so you can also clean for the Commander," one of the many guards that had surrounded her in the prisoner hold down below.

"I am only going to say this once," Ellie began. "I had no idea I was princess Ellie until my mother – my adoptive mother gave me the blanket I was wrapped in just 24 hours ago." Ellie progressed.

"Let Me go! Let me go!" Ellie ordered as she fought with all her strength to break free from the chains that held her to the wall.

After a few more minutes of protesting the young woman sighed a defeated sigh and hung her head in shame. "I shouldn't have gone to Azula, I knew that the princess Ellie had been banned from the place..." She whispered as a single tear fell down her face.

"You, a peasant friends with Princess Azula, I don't think so," said the guard who was in a charge of her.

A full day passed before the cell door open once more.

The girl that was being held on the wall, fell to the ground. She was very week.

"Were at Boiling Rock, prison. Put these clothes on and we'll be on our way across the lake." The maid guard said handing a red dress with pants that had a number on it, prisoner 802 written on the front and the back of it.

Ellie grabbed the clothes and went into the corner and dressed and also put on the shoes that were provided with the clothes.

"Hands out." The maid said, in her hand were a pair of handcuffs.

She held her out her hands and the cuffs were put on and tightened. She looked down at her feet and her feet were now being handcuffed by the guard that stood behind her.

"I'm not going to run." Ellie said. "My mother said never to run, if I was ever to be a prisoner. It would just do my jail time, much longer. And probably get myself killed." Ellie said. She wasn't scared now did she really care at the moment.

"Get going," said the guard behind her and pushed her onto the gondola. A bunch of others were on the same gondola, along with her. Not saying a word. They were put on the gondola by themselves with no guards.

"You look like my niece," one of the prisoners said. "My brother Kuta is here. I escaped the prison on Fire Nation hill and was arrested once more and came here."

Ellie looked up, and saw straight into her adoptive uncle's face. "Uncle Kure," Ellie examined the man who sat in front of her.

"Cara, what in the world? Where is your mother?" he asked. "Home. You know how I was adopted right?" he nodded. "Well…it turns out I'm actually Princess Ellie. Fire Lord Ozla's youngest and no longer daughter." She spoke softly. "I went to Azula, and she betrayed me she arrested me and I was sent to the Fire Lord,"

As the gondola reached its place at the end, the door was open and everyone got out. They were ordered to line up, women and men on the opposite's side as they were each labeled a number the guards didn't care whether or not they were women or men.

They were all treated like an equal.

"Prisoner 802," one of them said. He smirked. "The warden said he wants to see you the minute you got here." He then signaled for a guard to hold her and bring her up to the Wardens office.

"No, need to push me!" Ellie hissed and started up the stairs. "I will do as I am told. I am still a woman you know. Not to mention even though he doesn't say it. I still have royal blood in me." Ellie said.

They led her into a room where she was forced to sit in a chair and they handcuffed her hands to the arm rests and chained her feet to the ground.

Two more guards came in, in back of the Warden as he took his place at his desk.

"Princess Ellie, or are you now known as Cara?" the warden asked. "This stay for the next – well until you die will grow more and more uncomfortable if you do not answer me. Now, answer."

Ellie looked down at her feet. "Yes, I am more known as Cara and not Ellie so basically I was arrested for nothing." Ellie said glaring.

"No, you still have the blood of your father. He sent you here for a reason. He doesn't send young girls such as yourself to prison if you did not commit a crime. You lived in the Fire Nation for years in peace."

"Yeah I did. Until my mother gave me the blanket I was found in."

"So you went up to see Princess Azula?"

"Yes. He said that I didn't have fire bending in me at the age of five months left me, at a house. Five years later I got into my fire bending – went to see him and he arrested me. He did this without regret."

'Of course, he's the fire lord!"

"He is my birth father. No matter what I have Royal Blood inside me. Not even you can deny that warden."

"Oh yes. The Fire Lord knew you would say that." The warden said motioning two guards to grab ahold of her.

"Put her in her prison cell. The one where it does not unlock when everyone is released into the yard." The warden said.

"Yes, of course." she was handcuffed once more and was pushed out the door.

They led her down about four miles from the warden's office and opened up the door with their finger prints and took the cuffs of the girl and pushed her inside.

Only an uncomfortable mattress was inside the holding cell.

The only light came from the small opening for food, inside and so others can see in, and a window at the top. Nothing else was in that prison cell but a mattress and her.

Ellie sat down onto of the mattress, fighting it being so uncomfortable.


End file.
